bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Muraga7
Witajcie ! Piszcie tu co chcecie Lhikan. Mały błąd --Misiek 12:57, 11 sty 2009 (UTC) Dzięki za uwage-Muraga Muraga... Dlaczego chciałeś żebym oszukiwał??? - Gardos Jeśli chcesz się zarejestrować to warto oszukiwać --Misiek 15:50, 11 sty 2009 (UTC) Misiek przestań mnie do tego namawiać! - Gardos Tylko my będziemy to wiedzieć. Nikt nie nakapuje, bo nie ma do kogo --Misiek 16:00, 11 sty 2009 (UTC) No właśnie to nic złego ja cie nawet Admin namawia to raczej nic złego nie? przecież co ci sie stanie jak skłamiesz w KArdasa sie zmienisz czy co ? No jasne, że nie --Misiek 16:05, 11 sty 2009 (UTC) Ale nie wolno oszukiwać! - Gardos Ile ty masz lat? A zresztą rób co chcesz -Muraga 12 i pół --Misiek 16:38, 11 sty 2009 (UTC) To było do Gardosa - Muraga A ja mam 11 lat widzisz Gardos oszukujemy ! Bohroki to buraki XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD A mój tata mówi, że Bitil to borok (po Śląsku:Biedak), bo ma oczy Bohroków. --Misiek 17:43, 13 sty 2009 (UTC) Też dobre !-Muraga a muj brat żąrtowł sobie że barraki to buraki hehe Vavakx 20:27, 13 sty 2009 (UTC) Też śmieszne-Muraga Muraga:Co znaczy to Vote przy ankiecie ? Muraga: Fajne te moje opowieści (Tylko szczeże) mohę zmienić muj kolor na taki (u twojich przyjaciuł) Vavakx zmień-Muraga7 13:10, 19 sty 2009 (UTC) dzięi Vavakx spoxik ;-)-Muraga7 18:05, 19 sty 2009 (UTC) moja krew Vavakx ale co? Vavakx a może to był opco-krajowiec ale nauczył się polskiego Vavakx acha Vavakx MAm kilka pytań dotyczących MLN bo jestem zielno w tym i chciał bym by mi ktoś pomógł Co to MLN? Guurahk (Dyskusja) Pytania *jak sie zaprasza np.Raanu lub jakiegoś użytkownika do listy przyjaciuł *jak się wymienia przedmiotami i brońmi z np.Raanu Muraga7 18:28, 24 sty 2009 (UTC) przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne -Muraga7 18:30, 24 sty 2009 (UTC) Pod obrazkiem jest opcja Add to friend list.Musisz w to kliknąć(pierwszy w kolejności jest Raanu,potem Malum,Zesk i Vorox.Dalej nie wiem)-Tyzoon 18:31, 24 sty 2009 (UTC) a na drugie pytanie ktoś odpowie ? Wchodzisz na strone np.Raanu.Klikasz w plusik i będziesz miał coś pod warunkiem że będziesz miał odpowiednią ilość danego materiału. brubowałem go dodać do przyjaciuł ale mi się nie pojawił w przyjaciołach (coś żle robie czy po prostu tak ma być)? By go dodać do przyjaciół, musisz mieć Vulcanus Torch i Vulcanus Torch Flame. By je mieć, daj na Bionicle.com -> Products -> Agori -> Raanu -> Klikasz na Thornaxa obok raz dziennie, aż nie zdobędziesz obu. - Cośtam robię 22:25, 24 sty 2009 (UTC) Jak Się Robi Ankietę? Gresh2 Zobacz na stronie Miśka. -Disholahk 10:42, 29 sty 2009 (UTC) pierw zrub u góry mojej dyskusji Edytuj te stronę klikasz i tam jest pokazane jak to się robi i tu masz przykład tu piszesz pytanie a tu piszesz jesną z odpowiedzi Po oc mi ta instrukcja???-Muraga7 18:25, 4 lut 2009 (UTC) Muraga, możesz umieścić mnie w swoich opowieściach? Michaelos (Dyskusja) Spoko ale : *która saga Muraga czy kilka lat później saga Kiroxa *akcja toczy się na innej planecie więc wymyśl z kąd tam się wzioł *ma być dobry ,zły czy neutralny *wspominany imieniem ? Jestem Sekenuva. Moją postać masz na mojej stronie użytkownika. Kliknij poprostu tu → Michaelos (Dyskusja) ale odpowiedz na pytania z kąd mam wiedzieć czy ma być wspomniany imienie w jakiej sadze ma wystąpić (bo mam 2) i z kąd wzioł się na planecie Mirów .chyba że mam sam wymyślić Użytkownik:Skral07-pomyliło mi się , dziekuję za zwrócenie uwagi przyjacielu :) i wpiszesz mi się do ziomali ,bo ja to już zrobiłem skral07-wejdź na moją stronkę i zagłosuj na ankiecie Dołączyłbyś mnie? * saga Muraga * uśpiony przed wieloma latami i wysłany przez Mutrana jako robot badawczy * z początku neutralny, ale potem dobry * tak Guurahk (Dyskusja) MLN-My Lego Network gra na stronie LEGO ,nie gram już Ok umieszcze was ale rzdko będe pisał bo mi sięnie chce pisać xD-Pan i Władca(M7) 17:29, 18 maj 2009 (UTC) Gabrys07-jesteś zapisany do mojego forumForum:Legenda Cóż za kolejka xD Ok -Disholahk 18:07, 28 maj 2009 (UTC) Gabrys07-czym dla ciebie zachowuje się jak siedmiolatek? nie wiesz jak się zachowuje bo mnie nie znasz. 1997 -Disholahk 17:54, 30 maj 2009 (UTC) Gabrys07-1997 Żeby napisać podpis bez wpisania daty, napisz trzy tyldy: ~~~ -Disholahk 14:45, 31 maj 2009 (UTC)